The present invention relates to a system of capturing and storing the energy of a moving vehicle during the braking process for the future redirection of that stored energy into the vehicle's propulsion system. In this “green” age this regenerative braking system fulfills a longfelt need in the field of vehicular energy conservation. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the prior art.